Megamind
Megamind is the former-supervillain, current-superhero of Metro City, and protagonist to the film of the same name. Appearance Megamind has blue skin with pink accents at his ears, cheeks and lips, a large head, a very slim body, big grass-green eyes and a black goatee. As a baby, he wore a dark blue onepiece with a light blue bolt on it until he grew older and had to wear a neon orange prison jumpsuit like the other inmates. His regular outfit consists on a black skin-tight leather suit with a blue bolt in the chest, black custom baby seal leather boots, black gloves with spikes and a high-collared black cape with spikes on the shoulder pads. His nightwear consists on dark blue pajamas with biohazard symbols on it and fuzzy bat slippers. He takes Metro Man's white cape with him after finding his secret hideout and is seen wearing it at the end of the movie. In Megamind: The Button of Doom, he made himself a new superhero suit similar to Metro Man's until Minion convinced him that he didn't need to imitate Metro Man to be the city's new defender and went back to wear his old black suit and cape. Personality Megamind spent most of his childhood in the company of prisoners and was rejected by the other students (and teacher) in his class. It’s because of this that Megamind decided that he was just not really good at anything until he realized that because he got in trouble often, he was good at being bad. This epiphany led to Megamind choosing to spend his life as a super villain in Metro City. He dedicated many years to be a proper rival to the super-powered hero, Metro Man. In almost every one of Megamind’s schemes, he abducts the young, attractive reporter named Roxanne Ritchie that he believes is dating Metro Man. Even though he doesn’t usually have much success when battling with Metro Man, he’s not the type to just roll over and give up. Despite having a long record of losses, Megamind retains his inflated ego. He’s quick to compliment himself, whether it’s about his good-looks or his brilliance. It is because of Megamind’s pride over himself that he tends to have the same bad habit as most super villains: he explains his master plans at a critical moment, giving Metro Man the time he needs to save Roxanne. Whenever he’s beaten by Metro Man, he washes it off right away and begins scheming another plan. It’s clear that Megamind’s crimes usually involve property damage and robbery more than actual violence and malice. Megamind seems to choose unoccupied areas to cause his mayhem (like the abandoned observatory), which shows that he’s somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of actually killing anyone. The fact that he has Roxanne in his possession quite often and he never actually hurts her also points to this. When Megamind ‘beats’ Metro Man at the beginning of the movie and he ‘enslaves’ Metro City, Megamind tells the citizens to just proceed as usual and doesn’t even try to really terrorize them. He merely vandalizes the city. In summary, Megamind is a villain for the sake of being a villain, being bad because it is the only thing he is good at. This is shown that when he finally "defeats" Metro Man and takes control of the city, it is clear that he did not really have much of a plan aside from causing general mischief. Megamind has a problem with mispronouncing words. It’s unclear whether he does it intentionally or if he simply misread them the first time he’d seen it written. For example, he pronounces Metro City as Metrosity and he pronounces school as shool. He seems to realize he is pronouncing school incorrectly when he is disguised as Bernard and stops himself from calling it shool. He also mispronounces melancholy as mel-on-colly when he was feeling down, implying that he didn’t realize he was mispronouncing that particular word. He even said olo ''instead of hello, which was later corrected by Minion and used by the later to Tighten that he's gonna take his Metro Man-like powers away. Fans theorize that this is because he was raised by criminals in prison, their uneducated and slack-jawed pronunciation affecting his speech later in life. Throughout the film, it is shown that Megamind is a huge fan of hard rock music, using songs by AC/DC and Guns N' Roses in his public appearances, and it is mentioned in the DVD commentary that his presentations and outfits are purposefully provocative of famed rockstar Alice Cooper. Powers and Abilities While possessing no magical or overt superpowers, he does possess an incredibly advanced intellect that far proceeds that of any human, building inventions and robots of many shapes and size. He is also shown to have an incredibly high pain threshold and duable anatomy, though whether this is because of his alien anatomy or for the sake of the film's comedy is unknown. Weapons Because he lacks any actual physical power, he usually has an arsenal of gadgets and weapons made for any situation. *'De-Gun:' A weapon Megamind invented as a kid which he usually uses to dehydrate things, also possessing a hoster of different settings: Decompress, Debilitate, Demoralize, Decoupage, Deregulate, Death Ray, and Destroy. *'Brain-bots:' Megamind's army of flying robots. *'Disguise Generator Watch:' A watch-like device that can (almost completely) change the appearance of whoever uses it, with the sole exception of the eyes, who remain with the same color as their owner's. It also works as a communication device. *'Solar-Powered Satellite Death-Ray: A satellite orbiting Earth that is directed at the abandoned observatory. It was used to (supposedly) kill Metro Man, and later to destroy the Mega-Megamind. *'''Spider-Bot: A walking spider-like walker robot. Role in the Crossover Megamind is considered by some to live within the world in the fandom in a minor role, possibly butting heads with other superheros like the Big Hero 6 or the Incredibles. He is also part of the crossover called Tangled Mind. Relationships The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Some people like to put him in Eugene's place or they make him Eugene. The story goes as normal and she then finds out he isn't Eugene and goes back to her tower with Mother Gothel. He then goes back to his lair feeling sad, but then decides to go back because he believes they have a chance. When he gets there he gets stabbed by Mother Gothel and some people make him die and that's the end or Rapunzel heals him with her tears, since he cuts her hair off. Extra Characters Mother Gothel Some people pair them together because of two reasons: 1) They are both evil and 2) Some people like to twist their relationship. Most people, when it comes to shipping them, make them enemy's because of what she did to Rapunzel. Which might be a reference more to Megapunzel than Gothegamind. Roxanne Ritchi Their relationship is one of the most popular Megamind pairings along with Megapunzel and Euganne. They are usually ship together because they are canon in the movie and some people believe that she understands him more. Category:Megamind Category:Megamind Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Orphans